


I'll Race You There

by RedHeadFireBred



Series: Stupid-Cute Andriel [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard Bonding, Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker Friendship, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Matt Boyd & Neil Josten Friendship, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Not Beta Read, POV Andrew Minyard, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Neil Josten, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, but fluff, i have to include that tag yall, no beta we die like men, they're probably ooc again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadFireBred/pseuds/RedHeadFireBred
Summary: “Excuse you,” Neil grumbled, nudging his nose against Andrew’s head, “it’s about to be Neil Josten-Minyard.”“I don’t want your stupid last name.”“But I want YOUR stupid last name.”~*~Wedding days aren't always picture perfect. Sometimes things go wrong, but if the day ends with you walking down the aisle with your husband, could it really be so bad?Andrew doesn't think so. He thinks that's as perfect as he and Neil are going to get, and it's exactly what he wants, too.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Stupid-Cute Andriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180196
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	I'll Race You There

**Author's Note:**

> I want them to be happily married lol and a few people have asked me to write these boys a wedding so I happily delivered. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: I just went back and fixed a few things I didn't catch before, plus some stuff that bugged me. Thank you all for reading and your support!

It was raining on their wedding day.

Early that morning the sun had been out for maybe an hour before the sky turned dark. It wasn’t pouring anymore, but the light booming of thunder hadn’t faded yet, either. Andrew was dressed in his suit in the hotel they were staying at, staring out the window as though he was some heartbroken teenager in a movie. But he wasn’t heartbroken - disappointed? Yes, but he’d never hated the rain in the past. 

He supposed that’s what they get for deciding on an outdoor wedding. Planning took up time, and they had to get married in the summer so it wouldn’t interfere with the Exy season. Next thing he knew he and Neil were looking up mountains of all things to get married at. Then Neil mentioned the view at the top of the mountain had to be stunning, so they were going to get married at the _top,_ and…

Yeah, this is what they got for deciding on the most elaborate wedding ceremony ever.

They didn’t have any other options, since the hotel wasn’t going to suddenly have room available for a fucking wedding ceremony. They’d...just have to wait until tomorrow. Or just not get married, that was an option. Currently Andrew was alone and staring out the window for two reasons: the first was because Nicky insisted he and Neil follow that one weird tradition of not seeing each other until the wedding started. And the second was because he was worried about what Neil was thinking right now.

Well. Worried is a strong word, Andrew decided, glaring at the rain as if that would make it go away. Andrew wasn’t _worried,_ he just didn’t want to see the look of not-disappointment Neil would give him right about now. That little smile and the words, _“It’s alright, ‘Drew. I don’t care where or when we get married as long as we do.”_

Andrew frowned to himself. That didn’t sound quite right in his head, but Neil would say something like that. 

The most disappointing part about the rain ruining the day was that Andrew was actually looking forward to this moment. Back when he and Neil had jokingly made plans only to decide that they actually wanted to do this, he would’ve thought differently. But after months of deciding locations and food and decorations and going suit shopping, dissolving their rivalry and somehow making it through the resulting interviews to Neil actually getting permission to get married from _Ichirou fucking Moriyama_ of all people, Andrew was feeling the disappointment. Most of all for the people that flew and drove around the country to come to the event, who were only there because Neil and Andrew had invited and asked them to come.

One of those people was Nicky, who Andrew knew would’ve come at the very mention of a wedding, but he was there for more than annoying Andrew by crying over everything. At one point four months ago, after a tough game they just barely won, Neil and Andrew had gotten back to their apartment and sat on their couch in silence, using the time to take in what had happened that night, and eventually broke it to talk about wedding plans.

“Andrew?” Neil had asked. Andrew had hummed to let Neil know he was listening, but he didn’t move where his head was resting on Neil’s shoulder. “I’m pretty sure people walk down aisles at weddings.”

Andrew had sighed, hoping to never talk about this particular part of the ceremony, but decided he might as well get it over with. “Yes.”

“So, if Matt’s my best man and Renee is your maid of honor, are they gonna walk down the aisle together?”

“If they want.”

“Okay. Then, do _we_ walk down after them?” Neil tilted his head to bring them eye to eye. “And aren’t there kids?”

“Flower girl and a ring bearer,” Andrew mumbled, curling himself closer to Neil’s body just so he wouldn’t have to look at him while they talked. “Or whatever.”

“Do we even know any kids?”

“We don’t have to have any, just like we don’t have to walk down the aisle.”

Neil had nodded slowly. “Would be weird, don’t you think?”

“The only reason a bride gets walked down the aisle is because she has someone to give her away or something,” Andrew had huffed, lifting his head to show Neil his narrowed eyes. “And there’s nothing traditional about what we’re doing.”

“No,” Neil agreed. “I don’t have someone to give me away, so. I just think it would be weird if Matt and Renee were the ones to walk down the aisle.”

Andrew couldn’t help but agree deep down, even if he didn’t care. He was about to open his mouth to tell Neil as much when a terrible thought came to him. He’d slowly closed his eyes and sighed. “I,” he began, pausing and asking himself if he was really going to do this, “have someone.”

“Oh,” Neil said softly. “Do you want to get walked down the aisle?”

“I don’t care.” Andrew moved away and got up, deciding to write himself a note before he backed out of making a call tomorrow morning. “But he will.”

He’d called Nicky after he woke up the next morning, not bothering to skype because he already knew Nicky was going to cry and make a big deal out of this, and he’d rather be able to easily hang up instead of messing with the computer. Nicky had answered with a worried tone to his voice that Andrew had been quick to shut down.

“Do you have any plans this summer?”

“Uh, I don’t think so,” Nicky had said, voice now full of confusion and suspicion. “Why? Need someone to cat-sit?”

The cats, King and Sir, didn’t need anyone to watch over them, and Andrew would never ask Nicky first anyways. “I’m getting married.”

“You’re - ?” Nicky cut himself off, sounded like he choked, and then let out a screech. _“Why didn’t you say something sooner?!”_

“Because,” Andrew huffed. He let Nicky yell in his ear for a few more seconds, then cut him off. “I have a question.”

“Okay, sure, whatever!”

It was harder to get out than he thought it would be. Andrew ended up hesitating for a while, but Nicky was patient, waiting for him to go first. “Would you…” He stopped, then looked up from where he was in the living room to see Neil in the kitchen, scooping cat food into dishes while said cats climbed all over him. For some reason that gave him more confidence. “Give me away? At the wedding?”

“Give…? _Oh.”_ Nicky sniffed. _“Oh, Andrew!”_

“Stop,” Andrew practically pleaded.

“You can’t just drop that on me and ask me to stop!”

“Just did.”

Nicky groaned. “Of course I will! Shit, okay, am I just walking you down, or is Neil coming too?”

“We haven’t worked it all out yet,” Andrew admitted. “But I’m pretty sure it’s just me.”

“Wow,” Nicky breathed, laughing a few times. “I didn’t expect this.”

“Neither did I,” Andrew agreed.

“Well, thanks.”

“Whatever,” Andrew huffed, hanging up without saying goodbye.

Well, apparently he went through all that effort for nothing. Apparently they went through all the planning they did for nothing as well. For a moment Andrew thought back to other things they'd planned: finding the place to get Neil his stupid Exy cupcakes, getting suits close enough to what Andrew had in mind, pretending to be annoyed when Matt teamed up with Kevin of all people to build them a ridiculously good looking arch. Explaining exactly why King and Sir couldn’t be their flower girl and ring bearer, then to appease a pouting Neil agreeing to let him choose the music for the reception despite every instinct telling him not to.

Neil didn’t let him listen to anything he’d chosen. One day Andrew had walked into their bedroom, intending on asking what Neil wanted from the Thai restaurant they both liked, and watched him slam his laptop shut and toss his headphones across the room, pretending to look like he wasn’t hiding something by laying down with the cats. 

“What were you doing?” Andrew had asked, even though it had been obvious.

Neil clearly didn’t have an excuse planned. He made a weird choking noise before saying, “Watching porn.”

The last person Andrew expected to watch porn willingly was Neil Josten, but he let it slide and just asked the question he meant to at the time. Maybe he should’ve pressed more, even if he was letting Neil choose the music. At least that way he could be sure nothing stupid would play. 

Oh well. It didn’t matter now.

He could practically sense someone walking up to him. Andrew turned to look, not that surprised to see Neil there, silent on the hotel’s carpet. He had a small smile on his face, not a weirdly sympathetic one Andrew had been expecting for some reason(And why had he? Did he know Neil at all?), but the genuine one he’d slowly worked into expressing more throughout the years. He was also dressed in his suit, silver and soft whites and a bow tie Andrew knew he didn’t tie himself. 

“It’s supposed to be bad luck to see each other before getting married,” Andrew said in greeting.

Neil rolled his eyes, coming to a stop next to Andrew in front of the window. “I looked it up. Apparently it’s bad luck for a groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony ‘cause he might start getting second ideas. And we were both there to pick out the suits.”

They were. Andrew had a little too much fun making Neil try on multiple suits even though he knew exactly what he was going to get his fiancée. Neil had thrown the towel in after the fifth suit, calling Andrew out on his bullshit claiming that none of the suits he’d tried on so far looked like the one in Andrew’s Pinterest board. They found the right one quickly after that.

“And unless you changed genders without telling me,” Neil continued, “I’m pretty certain neither one of us is a bride. So we should be good.”

“Nicky’s going to be mad that you ruined his fun,” Andrew said, holding out one hand that Neil took. They both wasted a few minutes looking out the window and watching the rain. It didn’t seem like it was as dark outside anymore, and Andrew realized he couldn’t hear the rolls of thunder either. “Should’ve just got married in the apartment,” he mumbled, mostly to tease.

“I guess King and Sir could’ve been there that way,” Neil agreed. “Then they could’ve been the flower girl and ring bearer. And the witness.”

Said cats had been left at their apartment for about a week now, looked after by their kind middle-aged neighbor that would give them leftovers after her grandchildren came to visit. She adored the cats and had looked after them when they crossed the country for games in the past. “They wouldn’t have been allowed at the hotel,” Andrew reminded.

“And they probably would’ve hated the elevation,” Neil said, a sarcastic tone to his voice. “The mountain isn’t even that big. I ran up it two days ago.”

“Because you’re insane.”

“Still time to back out,” Neil teased.

“Well, if you can wait one more day, then so can I,” Andrew decided to say after a moment. He pulled Neil closer to him until they were leaning against each other. “Why did I let you talk me into an outdoor wedding?”

 _“You_ were the one that chose it first!”

That was, unfortunately, true. Should’ve gone with the greenhouse instead of a _mountain._ “Then we should’ve paid more attention to the weather.”

“Not our fault, the storm only got on the radar last night.”

Andrew hadn’t looked at the radar last night, so. He tilted his head back to look at Neil. “Sorry the day was ruined.”

Neil snorted. “This just means we can get married in our apartment and _I_ can wear pajama pants instead. We can skype everyone so they can watch.”

“I knew you’d choose pajamas,” Andrew growled, looking back at the window.

“They’re comfortable.”

“And you’re almost at five hundred percent.”

Neil laughed softly, but only for a moment. He shifted, reaching into his pants pocket to pull out something and pass it to Andrew. It was a little black box that had a ring inside of it: a simple gold band, similar looking to the silver one around Neil’s ring finger. “I was totally going to embarrass you before we said our vows,” Neil whispered while Andrew stared at the ring. “I was going to propose to you when it was my turn.”

He couldn’t believe it. Andrew ran one finger over the shiny surface of the ring, ducking his head so that Neil wouldn’t be able to see the tiny upwards quirk of his lips that he just couldn’t keep off his face. “I would’ve murdered you,” he hissed.

“Told you I’d surprise you,” Neil said back, grinning wider than before. “Look on the inside. I got it engraved.”

Of fucking course. Andrew already knew what it was before he looked, pulling the ring out to see the thin words in cursive font spelling out the word ‘yes’. “Should I steal yours back and get it engraved?” Andrew asked.

“Nah.”

“Hm, how about ‘Neil Josten is an idiot’? Might be too long to fit.”

“Excuse you,” Neil grumbled, nudging his nose against Andrew’s head, “it’s about to be Neil Josten-Minyard.”

“I don’t want your stupid last name.”

“But I want _your_ stupid last name.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, but his heart wouldn’t stop pounding loud enough that he could hear it. Could Neil hear it? He ignored the feeling by putting the ring on, glad that it fit well. He ended up spending far too long staring at it, eventually coming out of whatever daze he’d landed in to find Neil staring at him. He pointed it out with fake annoyance.

Neil didn’t seem bothered. “Andrew, can I kiss you? Yes or - “

“Yes,” Andrew cut him off, raising the hand he’d put the ring on to grip Neil’s hair, tugging him down far enough so that they could kiss. He felt Neil’s sigh and decided that if this was the only kiss he got today that would be fine. When they pulled back he glanced down at his other hand where it was pressed against Neil’s chest, frowning to himself. “Should’ve gotten you a tie,” he huffed.

“Technically it is a tie,” Neil replied, reaching to grab the one around Andrew’s neck and lightly tug it, bringing them closer.

“It’s not.”

“It has the word ‘tie’ in its name.”

“You know what I mean.”

The smirk on Neil’s face said as much. After a second he leaned back, letting go of Andrew’s black tie to turn and glance down the hall. Andrew followed his gaze, seeing Matt speed walking towards them. He was wearing a suit as well: dark blue pants and tie with a white button up with the sleeves rolled up, and a lighter blue suit jacket thrown over one shoulder. “Hey!” he called, coming to a stop a few paces away. “Guess what? The storm’s letting up!”

“Really?” Neil asked. Andrew didn’t say anything but he listened closely.

“Yeah, it’ll die down in a half an hour,” Matt continued. “Then we have a three hour window until it starts up again. But that _should_ be enough time to do a ceremony if you want.”

Neil glanced at Andrew. “We can’t go up the mountain. It’ll take too long.”

“And it’s dangerous,” Andrew added. “Lightning.”

“So we’ll find somewhere else. Unless you’d rather wait?”

It didn’t take any thought for Andrew to come up with his answer. “No, let’s get this over with.”

Neil snorted and looked back at Matt. “Any ideas of where we could go?”

“Well, lucky for you, you guys have the greatest best man and maid of honor in the universe,” Matt said proudly. “Renee convinced the hotel staff to let us use their gardens out back. They’ll even help set everything up, but the reception can still go on in the tent.”

 _Should’ve listened to Aaron,_ Andrew thought, which he had hoped to never think in his life. “Do _you_ still want to do this today?” he asked Neil, squeezing his hand to get his attention.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Neil asked. “I already admitted I’d get married in my pajamas. I’m pretty dedicated at this point.”

Matt snorted while Andrew pretended to be annoyed at the comment. At this point getting married in pajamas didn’t sound that bad. It would be less stressful, plus they could go to bed right after.

"Besides," Neil continued, "I didn't go through everything I did freshman year to back out because of a little rain. There could be a hurricane and I'd still want to do this."

Andrew blinked once in surprise. “Be careful what you wish for.”

Neil let go of Andrew’s hand to start walking down the hall, a grin far too smug on his face. “Well, let’s gather everyone and get this thing started!”

~*~

The ground was muddy because it rained, but that didn’t stop anyone from setting things up in the hotel’s back gardens.

Andrew had almost slipped more than once, and he was surprised that Neil hadn’t yet, but luckily for the suit he was wearing he kept his balance. They moved chairs with decorations Renee and Dan and Allison had hand-made for the ceremony into two groups, creating an aisle that would be good enough for the hour everyone would be outside for. The wooden arch with black and white roses woven between gold vines was moved to one end by Matt, Kevin and Wymack. It was a rushed job, but everything still looked nice with the flowers of the garden surrounding everything, and some of the hotel staff brought out wooden beams with dangling lights they claimed were for a different event they could use now.

The more he looked around, the more Andrew was happy it rained. The view at the top of the mountain would’ve been incredible, but their hasty setup on the ground seemed more realistic. That and he hadn’t quite gotten over his fear of heights.

The air was chilly after the storm, but the sun was just breaking through the remaining clouds when the ceremony started. Kevin was playing some stupid instrumental song through his Bluetooth speaker, standing next to Neil at the arch because apparently they’d both been tricked into letting him officiate everything. Renee and Matt walked down the aisle first when the music began. Matt was wearing the same suit, Renee was holding a small bouquet of black and white roses, wearing a dress with a baby blue bottom and white high-neck top. The bottom getting stained in the mud since everyone helped set up the ceremony but she hadn’t mentioned it.

When the two reached the end of the aisle, Nicky began to walk Andrew down. Andrew had let Nicky hold onto his arm, mostly because Nicky was openly crying and could use the stability with the mud. They managed to reach the other side clean and in one piece. Nicky held his arms out to Neil for a hug that was accepted, lasting long enough for Andrew to roll his eyes once at the exchange. The next thing he knew he was taking Neil’s hand and standing near Kevin.

Later, if asked what boring shit Kevin droned on about during the ceremony, Andrew would be able to recite it word for word. But he was more aware of Neil’s presence at his side, of everyone else watching what was going on, and of the light sounds of thunder he could hear in the distance. By the time they got through their vows the wind had begun to pick back up, so Kevin wrapped everything up as quickly as he could. All too soon Andrew was saying, “I do,” and then kissing Neil in front of their found family while a loud crack of thunder boomed.

They managed to get everything cleaned up again before the rain started. Guests moved to the tent set up a few blocks away that would be able to handle the storm no problem. Andrew had intended on going as well, but Nicky stopped him and Neil, practically begging for some photos. “You’ll thank me later,” he said.

“It’s raining,” Andrew pointed out, as if that wasn’t obvious.

“What, afraid to get wet?” Nicky asked with a wink, walking towards Erik.

Neil was trying to hide his snort. Andrew just tugged him after Nicky, hoping that Erik wouldn’t insist on multiple pictures.

They only took a few, back in the now-cleared gardens with a single clear umbrella. Erik told them to act naturally while he snapped a few pictures and Nicky demanded one of them kissing. When looking through the results Andrew didn’t think that one was special no matter how much Nicky cooed over it. No, the one he liked the most was when Neil had nearly slipped in mud, almost tugging Andrew down with him in an attempt to stand up straight again. That one was his favorite because he hadn’t realized he’d been smiling in it.

Well, _his_ version of smiling. Basically a barely-there quirk of his lips compared to Neil’s open mouthed laugh. Thankfully Nicky didn’t see it, but Andrew knew Neil would’ve.

After taking pictures they walked to the reception, receiving a loud applause as soon as they walked inside. It was a little cold but the food was warm and Neil looked too happy about his stupid Exy cupcakes, even if he barely ate half of the one he’d taken for himself. They cut the cake, flipped people off that clinked their glasses to try to get them to kiss, and finally walked on the dance floor for the dreaded first dance.

Andrew had attended one school dance in his life, and he’d hated every second of it. This wasn’t quite like that, but it hadn’t hit him until they walked on the makeshift dance floor with everyone staring at him that he had no idea _how_ to dance. And he was pretty sure that Neil didn’t know how to, either. Once or twice he’d gone onto the dance floor at Eden’s, but Neil’s version of dancing was awkwardly jumping and swaying his body in all the wrong ways.

This was going to be a disaster.

“You chose a song for this, right?” he asked Neil once they got to the middle, holding out a hand in offer.

“Yep,” Neil said with a grin, taking Andrew’s hand. “So, yes or no?”

“One dance,” Andrew whispered, putting his other hand on Neil’s waist. “That’s it.”

The song that started playing sounded like a pop song Nicky would enjoy, but it could be worse. The artist had a nice voice but he was singing in a language Andrew didn’t understand. He let it slide, deciding to ask Neil about it later. Maybe Neil understood, or maybe it was important to him somehow. For now he avoided looking at everyone else watching them awkwardly sway to the song by staring at Neil, who was staring back intensely. Andrew almost frowned - it was like he was looking for something.

_“Woah oh oh, say yes or no…”_

Andrew immediately narrowed his eyes at Neil’s grin. “Did you seriously…?” he whispered.

“I did,” Neil said back, voice full of childish giddiness.

With a sigh, Andrew pressed his forehead to Neil’s collarbone. “If that’s the only English lyric, Josten - “

“Josten-Minyard,” Neil corrected. “And yes, yes it is.”

“I hope you’re ready for a divorce.”

“We can’t do that to King and Sir,” Neil said with a pout. “Hey, listen to the song.”

Despite wanting to point out that the rest of the song was in a different language except that one stupid line, Andrew did decide to shut up. He’d pester Neil about it more some other time, because to be honest he was feeling really happy right about now. He’d look up the shitty translation later and laugh at Neil’s choice in song despite the fact that the surprise was a good one.

Thankfully the song wasn’t that long, and they were able to get off the floor quickly. Andrew found a table to sit at while Neil got them some drinks, watching their guests go on the dance floor to make fools out of themselves. After a few songs Neil let himself get dragged on the floor by Robin, dancing in that awful way he always did.

Andrew stared until someone sat down at his table. It was Aaron, who was holding a glass and pretending to ignore Andrew by watching the dance floor. He wanted to ask what Aaron was doing at the table but decided he didn’t care enough, ignoring his brother easily. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the other songs Neil had chosen, it becoming obvious quickly that he’d gotten help or input from their friends.

“Andrew,” Aaron finally spoke up. He hesitated to continue, so Andrew stared at him until his brother finally cracked. “I’m proud of you,” he said in a rush, downing the rest of his drink after he said so.

Andrew made a face when Aaron winced, most likely from the burn of downing whatever the hell he just did so quickly. “Really?” he asked.

 _“What?”_ Aaron hissed. “You can say that at my wedding but I can’t say it at yours?”

“It’s weird when you say it,” Andrew said, looking away, back towards the dance floor. “You almost say it like you mean it.”

“Hm,” Aaron hummed. “I can’t believe you asked Nicky to walk you down the aisle.”

“Let’s not talk about that.”

“Fine. I also can’t believe you married your asshole of a boyfriend.”

Andrew just managed to keep himself from smirking as he watched Neil make more of a fool out of himself, now pulled into an awkward dance circle with the rest of the foxes. He wanted to say that he couldn’t believe it either, but he didn’t think this was the time or place to suddenly have a heart-to-heart with his brother. “I did it just to annoy you.”

“You excel at that without him in the picture.”

After another moment, Andrew managed to take his eyes off of Neil to look at Aaron. “Tax benefits, then.”

“You’re smiling,” Aaron blurted, covering his mouth with his glass. Probably to cover up his own smile or some other stupid look.

Andrew looked away again, eyes finding Neil immediately. “No,” he argued, “it’s a trick of the light.”

“Oookay.” Aaron stumbled to his feet. “I’m finding Katelyn. Congrats on getting married.” He turned and started to walk away. “Assholes.”

Any other time Andrew would’ve had the energy to dish insults right back, but for now he resisted, going back to doing nothing but stare at Neil and continue to drink.

Later that night Nicky approached and basically told him he’d be more than happy to make sure everything got cleaned up if he and Neil wanted to leave early. Andrew wasn’t about to say no to that - not for the reasons Nicky was suggesting, but instead because he was tired as hell and wanted to change out of the suit he was wearing. He waited until Neil finally came over to rest, looking flushed and sweaty but happy. Andrew leaned forward and whispered the plan in Neil’s ear over the loud music, asking if he wanted to leave early. Neil agreed.

They snuck out of the tent, feeling slightly bad for the people it was near because of the loud music. By now it was dark and the rain had become a light drizzle, droplets illuminated by the streetlights that lit the way back to the hotel. Andrew and Neil started to run once they were out of the tent, hands clasped together. Neil was laughing and Andrew felt like he could do that himself but he managed to keep it locked inside.

They paused for a breather about a block away from the hotel, damp from the rain by now. Andrew thought everything looked just a little bit magical with the rain and lights and Neil’s smile. He reached for the back of Neil’s head, gripping the hair there and planting his other hand on Neil’s waist. “Yes or no?” he asked, wanting to kiss so badly right now, and unsure why.

“Always yes,” Neil whispered before they kissed, the stupid sap. Andrew hoped there was nobody around to catch them kissing(especially not the paparazzi) since they were pretty much making out under a streetlamp around ten at night without a care in the world.

After pulling away, Andrew couldn’t help but brush his fingers over Neil’s reddened lips, unable to take his eyes off them for far too long. Eventually he looked into his _husband’s_ eyes and said, “Hotel room. Pajamas. Trashy TV. And kissing.”

“Yes,” Neil easily and quickly agreed. He took a step back and turned on the wet stone they stood on, twirling a few times. All that was missing was for him to start singing. “I’ll race you there!” Neil called over his shoulder, starting to jog down the street.

It wasn’t a race he was after. Not really. Andrew started off after him, grabbing his hand when he got close, and they rushed to the hotel together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I had SO much fun writing these boys a wedding, and I hope you liked what it turned out to be. It didn't hit me until I started that as much as I want these boys to be husbands, I haven't really read any other fics where they get married, so I hope this one is okay. It's me guys, so of course not everything could be perfect or according to plan, but I had to make sure it was full of stupid cuteness. When thinking about stuff I remembered my uncle's wedding where he and my aunt planned on having their wedding at the top of a mountain but that day it rained so they couldn't do that, and instead just had it in a garden behind the hotel. It was still a great day for them but that's really where my inspiration came from, so thanks to my uncle for getting married I guess lol. 
> 
> The song I was imagining for their first dance is "Yes or No" by Jass Manak. It's a nice song, if you want to listen to it I'll include a link to it here:
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CiUXaPygVc
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, I read them all and try to reply to them all as well and appreciate everything you guys have to say. If you have an andriel prompt send it my way, I'll probably write it 'cause for some reason they're the only ones I get inspo for anymore lol. More stupid cute domestic fluff in the works!
> 
> Stay safe, wear a mask and wash your hands, my darlings!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you'd like! @jingerhead


End file.
